utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero (零'''), formerly '''Tororo (トロロ), is an who started in 2012. He has a middle tone voice but also can sing in wide ranges. Most of his covers are piano arranges and many of them are played by Mamusee. His twin piano arrange covers have 2 pianists playing in background, are Mamusee and Tasuku. Later, he named his covers with Mamusee's arrangement as ZeroMamu Project, started from the song "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" . He often collaborates with Rio, forms a duet unit named RiZer0. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # START (Released on June 03, 2015) Collaboration Units * RiZer0 with Rio * ZeroMamu Project with Mamusee * Member of XrossDaRiA (Vocal: Zero, Guitar: Natsuki) List of Covered Songs (2012.10.29) # "LIVEDRIVE" (2012.11.13) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.20) # "Moyashi Onna" (Sprout Woman) -Violin ver.- (2012.11.23) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2012.12.01) # "Houkago Stride" (Aftershool Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (Shadow Haze≒Variation) (2013.02.08) # "Reincarnation" -Piano Arrange- (2013.03.29) as Zero # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. RiZer0 (2012.12.23) # "magnet" feat. RiZer0 (2013.02.08) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Jazz Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.02.18) # "anarchy claw" (Original song with XrossDaRiA) (2013.04.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -Taihei's Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.05.27) # "Kagerou Days" -Band Edition- (2013.08.15) # "Outer Space" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.09.02) # "Summertime Record" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.09.04) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon-Viewing Recital) -Piano Arrange- (2013.09.13) # "Children Record" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.10.19) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2013.12.04) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.24) # "Ojamajo Carnival" (Bother Carnival) (2014.02.21) # "Donut Hole" -Guitar Rock Arrange- (2014.02.24) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. RiZer0 (2014.03.06) # "Doppel Oshimondou" (Doppelganger Dispute) -Piano Arrange- (2014.03.14) # "Living Dead Youth" -Piano Arrange- (2014.03.16) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.04.08) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.13) # "daze" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2014.04.14) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) -Piano Arrange- feat. Zero and Rio (chorus) (2014.04.21) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2014.04.21) # "last song" (GACKT song) -Piano ver.- (2014.04.21) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) feat. RiZer0 (2014.07.18) # "Abstract Nonsense" feat. RiZer0 (2014.08.20) # "Deliheal Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (When I Arranged For A Call Girl, You Appeared) (2014.08.20) # "glow" -Classic Piano ver.- (2014.08.25) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) -Duet Piano Arrange- (2014.09.13) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monsters Exercise number One) -Acapella ver.- feat. Rio, Nayuta and Zero (Sing and Dance) (2014.09.25) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. RiZer0 (2014.10.07) # "Happy Halloween" feat. RiZer0 (2014.10.30) # "Aitakute Aitakute" (I want to meet you, I want to meet you) -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2014.10.14) # "World Lampshade" (2014.11.14) # "Ariadne" feat. RiZer0 (2014.12.10) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.04) # "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shinde Iku" (Seasons Die One After Another; Tokyo Ghoul √A ED) -Piano ver.- (2015.01.09) # "Queen of Hearts" feat. RiZer0 (2015.01.18) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) -Classic Piano ver.- (2015.02.11) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) -Piano Concerto ver.- (2015.02.20) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) feat. RiZer0 (2015.02.22) # "World of Paradox" feat. RiZer0 (2015.03.11) # "Shounen Brave" (Boy's Brave) feat. RiZer0 (2015.03.19) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.03) # "brave heart" -Karaoke- feat. Dasoku and Zero (2015.04.03) # "Glass" (Kawamura Ryuichi's song) -Karaoke- (2015.04.08) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2015.05.02) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.05.10) # "REVOLVER" feat. RiZer0 (2015.06.08) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" feat. RiZer0 (2015.07.04) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Zero and usrm (2015.07.15) # "Mujin Eki" (Ghost Station) (2015.07.22) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2015.08.02) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (Terminating the World) (2015.08.18) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.08.28) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (Marshall's Lovely Voice) -Jazz Rock ver.- (2015.09.18) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (SIAM SHADE song) -BAND Edition- feat. Shinshakaijin, Sonouchi Kimeru, Araki, Tsukasashi, Rio and Zero (2015.09.20) (not in mylist) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru is Just a Good Girl; Osomatsu-san OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.10.29) # "Eien Kleine" (2015.11.29) # "Donor Song" (2015.12.23) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) -Duet Piano Arrange- (2016.01.06) # "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" feat. Tsukasashi, Zero, Kanon69, Rio, 3bu and Remyu (2017.01.27) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Aimiya Zero, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Mirei, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "from Y to Y" -Piano ver.- feat. Zero and Kanon69 (2016.02.29) # "Tabidachi no Hi ni" (On the Day of Departure) -Duet Piano Arrange- (2016.03.09) # "Kokoronashi" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2016.04.21) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.29) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) -ZeroMamu Project ver.- (2016.05.07) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.06.05) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "ZenZen Zense" (RADWIMPS song; Kimi no Na wa. theme song) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.09.04) # "M" (PRINCESS PRINCESS song) (2016.09.13) # "Kirawaremono no Uta" (Hated Person Song) (2016.09.19) # "Dappou Rock" -ZeroMamu Project ver.- (2016.10.18) # "Wakusei Loop" (2016.11.01) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.11.14) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.01) # "Moonwalk Fever" (2016.12.07) # "Ransou Metsuretsu Girl" (Disturb Maniac Girl) (2016.12.24) # "Berserk" (2017.01.16) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. sakuya. and Zero (2017.02.16) }} Discography Gallery |Zero icon.png|Zero as seen on twitter icon |RiZer0.jpg|RiZer0 in real life, as seen on Twitter |ZeroRL.jpg|Zero in real life, as seen on his twitter |Acid Black Cherry piano medley.png|Mamusee, Zero, 3bu, Rio, Kanon69, Tsukasashi and Remyu as seen in "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" |Niconico Valentine.png|Mirei, Ajikko, Shiyun, Kanade, Zero, Aimiya Zero, sakuya., HaRuK@, Rid and RYO as seen in "Valentine Kiss" Illust. by Vallon (ばろん) |Jukevox03 Zero.png|Zero as seen in the live JUKEVOX:03 |1-3 no Junjou na Kanjou x6.png|From left: Rio, Zero, Shinshakaijin, Tsukasashi, Sono Uchi Kimeru, Araki as seen in "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" Illust. by erina |Painter own way edition - Zero.png|Zero as seen in "Painter ~own way edition~" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Twitter (as Totoro) * Blog * LINE * TwitCasting